Sacrifice of a Guardian
by Aaliyah Kitten
Summary: After Bunnymund gets beaten up bad and while Tooth is trapped, it's up to the remaining three, an addition, and just a come-along to try and stop Pitch from bringing darkness to the world. How was he going to do that? Making kids not believe didn't work. Instead, he set out to kill the Guardians. Jack Frost/OC; Bunnymund/OC
1. Prologue

It was a normal day at North's workshop. Yetis and elves were running around, making presents for kids all across the globe. Nicholas St. North was walking around, checking how everything was going and to see if he liked everything. The yeti from before, who had to color the toys red instead of blue when he had mostly all of them colored blue, looked up fearfully as he was coloring the last toy soldier red. North nodded and moved on before shouts of alarm could be heard from some yetis. North immediately went to the entrance, where Bunnymund was leaning on a yeti, blood all over his furry body. North immediately took Bunny with a large amount of concern. "What happened, Bunnymund?" North asked, but Bunnymund didn't answer as his body went limp.

_..._

A few days passed since Bunnymund had collapsed at North's entrance, and he was still not wakening. North was the only one able to take care of him- his 'minions' were taking care of presents, Toothiana was busy collecting teeth everyday and looking over her place,- she had apologized millions of times after refusing- Jackson Overland Frost was busy looking after winter in the southern hemisphere to be taking care of Bunnymund,- they can't get along very well anyway- and Sandman was unreachable.

North was making his daily check-up on Bunnymund when a few more yells arrived at the room from the globe room, and North rolled his eyes, hurrying over. A few yetis were looking up at the moon, whose light was shining. North smiled. "Been a long time. How is it going, friend?" a shadow of a man could be seen on the floor- and that man was the infamous Boogeyman- Pitch. "What? Pitch is back! Manny, what must we do? Bunnymund is-" Suddenly, a part of the floor opened up and a large crystal stand came out. "There's a new guardian!" North voiced what he thought Tooth would sound like, since he was upset that he was the only guardian watching this. When Jack was chosen, everyone had been there to see. Not now. One of the yetis gave him a disbelieving look and shook his head. Then, a form started to take shape, until the body of a woman,- who was carrying around a bow, some arrows, assortments of chocolates, and flowers- along with her five little flying boys, was standing in front of him. "...Valentia Cupid," he realized, and then the image just disappeared as the crystal stand went back down. He went over and used the Aurora to call the Guardians to his workshop.


	2. Chapter 1

Valentia Cupid smiled as she ran around her little fortress- a chocolate factory and a garden. Her chocolates were coming along wonderfully- she tasted one and was jealous that other people were going to eat them instead of her- and the flowers were so beautiful she could just keep the whole batch for herself. She heard racket a bit far away, where one of the chocolate waterfalls were, and she quickly ran over to see her five little boys fighting over what kind of ingredient they should put in the chocolate. Valentia sighed, picking two of her kids up by their collars and setting them down in the grass. Then, she put her hands on her hips as she watched her remaining three kids fight. One noticed and just jumped out, nervously dusting off his clothes, chuckling skittishly. The other two noticed and just froze, looking at their mother. She sighed, shaking her head, as she took their collars and put them on another patch of grass, giving the last one a seat on a leaf floating in the chocolate. "Okay, so what flavors are you fighting over now?" she asked her little boys. They answered their ingredients in unison and started up another fight. She stood there for a moment then yelled, "If you guys won't decide, then I'm deciding! I think adding some raspberry jelly to the dark chocolate would be great, you got that?" she glared at her helpers, and they answered,

"Yes ma'am," their behavior changed to disciplined soldiers, and they got to work right away.

Valentia shook her head as she flew off the waterfall. She was heading back to her flower garden to make a bouquet when a man came out of the shadows.

"Valentia Cupid?" He asked, and she immediately recognized him as Jack Frost.

"Yes?"

"We kind of need you," he said, "at the North Pole."

"Oh! Um. Why is that?" she asked, and two yetis came out from the shadows, too.

"You see, we're facing trouble- lots of trouble. I'll explain later, but we're kind of in a hurry."

"Alright then," she sighed, then yelled in the loudest voice she could, "Cupids! Take care of the place while I'm gone!" After a few seconds she could hear them respond with a 'yes ma'am.' A yeti threw a snow globe on the floor, which gave way to a magic portal. She looked around one last time and stepped into the portal.

_..._

"Have you heard? It's rumored that the Man in the Moon has chosen another Guardian!" A fourteen-year old looking girl cried happily in an alley. "I wonder who it'll be!"

"Yes, yes," the girl's friend, an older woman, replied, not that affected at the moment. She stayed in shadows, wary for anyone that would see her. "I bet they're fighting with the infamous Pitch Black again."

"But I had thought they defeated him!" The fourteen-year old exclaimed, a bit confused.

"Shush, Penelope," the second hissed, "someone will hear you if you keep shouting." Penelope, more commonly known as Pen or Penny, nodded. "Yes, they did. But if you were defeated in a drawing contest, wouldn't you do things to make you better and defeat the person who defeated you before?" Penny thought about it, then nodded guiltily. "Nothing to be guilty of. Now-"

"Is everything going to be alright, Evangeline?" Penny asked, and the second woman sighed with amusement.

"If I'm in the area, of course everything will be alright. Now, Penny, go home. Your angel will protect you from harm." Penny smiled, running off. The woman looked at the retreating girl with amusement, then sighed to herself. Guardian Evangeline Gotzon's wings unfolded and she flied up towards the Palace of the Skies.

_..._

Valentia Cupid was then suddenly at a place with bright lights and toys that were everywhere, and shelves filled with more goodies. There was even a smell of cookies; chocolate chip ones. She looked around in wonder, breathing, "Wow..."

"There she is! Valentia Cupid!" A man, who was very jolly-looking, and big in stature, voiced, and her head snapped to him.

"Hello North!" she said, smiling, "Been a long time, eh?"

"Been a long time indeed," he answered with a deep voice with a slight Russian accent.

"What is the matter now? Am I on the naughty list for eating chocolates that were made for others?" she asked, with a fake-innocent look on her face, "It is quite hard having to make chocolates without eating them."

"No, you're not on the naughty list, and even if you were, that would be wiped off."

"Why is that?"

"Why? I tell you why! Because now, you are Guardian!" Then everything turned into pure chaos, the elves and yetis throwing confetti and playing instruments. She stood there dumbfounded for a second, and then realized the meaning behind the words.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" North just grinned at her. She also saw Jack sitting on one of the wooden beams near the ceiling, smiling.

She straightened up as everything quieted and he stood in front of her with a book.

"Repeat after me," he ordered, "We will watch over the children of the Earth."

"We will watch over the children of the Earth."

"Guide them safely from the way of harm."

"Guide them safely from the way of harm."

"We will guard with our lives their hopes and dreams."

"We will guard with our lives their hopes and dreams."

"For they are all that we have."

"For they are all that we have.

"All that we are."

"All that we are."

"And all that we'll ever be."

"And all that we'll ever be."

More chaos started up and a woman covered in colorful feathers, which made her appearance look like a hummingbird's, came up to me. "Hello, I'm Tooth," she introduced herself. "And you're Valentia Cupid! They say your teeth are perfect even though you have so much chocolates to take care of! Let me see!" Valentia raised her eyebrows and Tooth opened her mouth, peering at her teeth. "Oh, they are! How beautiful." Her little fairies 'awwed' in awe. "Oh, get yourselves together, girls!" Tooth ordered, getting out of her mouth, and she chuckled.

Then It was Sandman's turn to introduce himself. He flew up to Valentia on his sand cloud, took her hand in his, and lightly kissed it. She smiled widely," Oh Sandy, how can you better to impress Valentine than with charm?" She did a slight bow, and he returned it.

"Where's Bunnymund?" Jack asked North, who had set the book down and was walking away.

"He came in a few days ago badly hurt," North answered, then leaned in and whispered, "We think its Pitch." Valentia overheard them, and quickly jogged over to them in worry.

"How bad is it?" She asked, and North glanced at her.

"Pretty bad," he replied.

"Does he like chocolate? I could give him a box of chocolates as a get-well gift," she said, and North smiled.

"I bet he would like that."


End file.
